Because this time, it's just sex
by chrisrocks36
Summary: "Because this time, it's just sex" he responds his voice filled with lust and desire. "Is that all this is for you?" Jackie asks. - Basically explains it. A 3 or 4 shot. Some smut, so watch out! Please read and review!
1. prolouge

So I still can't over the disturbing fact Jackie and Hyde didn't end up together, so I am writing this story. I think it is going to be a 3 or 4 shot. It's not going to be too long, I don't need another story. I just need to get them back together. There is a decent amount of smut. They're not really sex scenes; it's more just detailed descriptions to go along with the dialogue. It is going to be rated T for a good reason though, so be warned. Review please! They are my crack!

Sorry the first chapter is so short! I just need a good intro. This is the prologue basically.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own this show. I mean honestly, if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't put Jackie with anyone other than Hyde and DEFINTELY not Fez. I mean honestly, WHO came up with THAT? They should be dropped off a cliff.

. . .

"Steven, this is so wrong" Jackie groans, arching her back as Hyde's finger encircles her nipple. Steven smirks up at her, pinching the nipple.

"That's what makes it so right baby" Hyde murmurs against her nipple where he has placed his mouth expertly. Jackie entwines her fingers in his hair, letting out a low moan.

"But," she pants, attempting to fend Hyde's persistent mouth away from her breast, "I am with Fez, and it's us"

"Does Fez make you feel like this?" Hyde asks in frustration to Jackie's mention of Fez, pressing a hand roughly against the wet fabric of her panties, grinding it into her slit. Jackie lets out a sharp cry, thrusting against his hand.

"That's what I thought," Hyde says smugly, "Now let's get these panties off." He slides the offending underwear down her smooth legs, and stares longingly at the small patch of dark hair in between her thighs. Jackie gazes guiltily into his eyes, as she moves to discard the pants clinging to Hyde's waist. His erection appears, and he grinds it into her stomach.

"If this didn't work before, why would it work now," Jackie bites out between gasps as Hyde's finger tug roughly against her clit.

"Because this time, it's just sex" he responds his voice filled with lust and desire.

"Is that all this is for you?" Jackie asks, followed by a loud inhale of air as Hyde plunges into her. He stops mid-thrust to look into her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it," he says gruffly, thrusting into her core again. Jackie moves her mouth to respond, but Hyde slams into her G-spot causing her vision to go black with lust and words to escape her mind.

. . .

NOW REVIEW! Please?


	2. Lies and Deceit

Look at me updating! It didn't even take two weeks like it usually does! Haha thanks for the feedback guys, keep it coming!

Disclaimer: still don't own this amazing show. Sorry.

P.S: if you buy any song, album or video by Adam Lambert I will write you a J/H oneshot of your choosing. Haha I'm nuts, I know. I just love that little mofo. My recommendation? His whole album For Your Entertainment, the song or video of If I Had You or his song Fever.

. . .

Jackie feels Fez's finger playfully ghosting over her arm as they sit contently in the basement. She tries to ignore the longing for those fingers to belong to the man sitting quietly in the chair to her left.

"And then the dog licked Betsy's face and she laughed," Kelso recalls in amusement, sipping his soda happily, "She is just like her dad." Jackie feels warmth and happiness from the proudness Kelso uses to discuss his daughter. He isn't the boy she dated who cheated on her. He is a man now, who appreciates a good dog.

"I'm proud of you Michael," Jackie says warmly, reaching to put a hand on his thigh, "You really have stepped up with Betsy" Kelso looks at her happily and places his hand over hers.

"Thanks Jackie. And I'm proud of you too. You are finally in a relationship with the right guy," he responds, smiling at Fez, clueless of the truth held by the small brunette and the curly haired boy to her left.

Jackie forces a smile and removes her hand stiffly from Kelso's leg to sit rigidly in her seat. She hears Hyde shuffle in her seat, the rest of the room deaf to the movement.

"Yep. Jackie and I are as happy as an oyster" Fez says happily, wrapping an arm around Jackie's waist, undisturbed by Jackie's stiffening. It does not go unnoticed by Hyde though.

"Don't you mean as happy as a clam?" Donna asks, amused.

"No. Clams aren't happy," Fez responds in confusion, earning a chuckle from Donna.

"So, have you guys done the nasty?" Kelso asks, a grin sneaking onto his face. This time, it's Fez's turn to stiffen.

"Not yet," he says unhappily, shooting a look of want towards Jackie.

"What?" Kelso asks in shock, his jaw hanging ajar, "But it's been like 6 months!"

"I just want to wait until we are fully committed," Jackie covers quickly, stealing a glance at Hyde who stares blankly at the television. Jackie sees his hand clenching unnaturally hard around his beer can though.

"But you did it with Kelso less than a month into your relationship. And you weren't even dating Hyde when you guys did it" Donna presses, shuddering at the memory.

"Exactly!" Jackie exclaims frantically, grasping for an explanation, "and everyone thought I was a whore. So now, I'm going to wait"

"Tough luck, Fez" Kelso says sympathetically, slugging his friend on the shoulder. Fez shrugs and places a quick kiss on Jackie's head.

"Whatever my queen wants," Fez says happily, pulling Jackie tighter against him. Jackie has to repress the urge to shudder.

"You guys make me sick," Hyde mutters and disappears into the back room. Jackie has to force herself not to follow him.

"So Jackie, will you accompany me to my work party tonight," Fez asks cheerfully.

"Um, I'd love to Fez, but I can't. I have a meeting…at television station" Jackie splutters hurriedly, hoping her cover up is believable.

"Hey, Kelso, let's go see that new play set the Henderson's got" Donna mumbles, grabbing Kelso's arm.

"Really? You never want to do that with me!" Kelso exclaims in excitement, attempting to run through the closed door, smacking his head instead.

"Wait…Fez, Jackie are you coming?" Kelso asks in confusion, rubbing his bruised head. Donna smacks him lightly upside the head.

"No, idiot. Let's go" she groans, dragging him through the door.

"What was that all about?" Jackie asks in confusion, disentangling herself from Fez's arms to lift herself off the couch and grab a soda.

"I don't know Jackie," Fez mutters, his voice laced with sarcasm, "maybe the fact that you never spend any time with me anymore!"

"What are you talking about?" Jackie scoffs, opening her soda, "we are together right now!"

"This is the first time in weeks! Jackie, you know I love you enough to put up with a lot of crap but this is just exhausting! I know you are pulling away from me!" Jackie sits blankly on Hyde's chair, staring in shock at Fez. She has never seen him this upset before.

"Fez, I'm sorry but I can't miss this meeting," she says sans emotion, feeling guilt overtake her like a tidal wave.

"Fine, Jackie. Whatever" Fez mutters, stomping out the door. Jackie falls back against the chair, staring at the newly closed door. Without realizing what she is doing, Jackie finds herself moving towards Hyde's bedroom and lightly knocks on the door. It is thrown open with a crash and Hyde grabs Jackie's arms, pulling her into his room and closing the door so he can press her against it. He brushes her hair to one side, giving him ample space to bite longingly on her neck.

"I thought you weren't going to come," Hyde murmurs gruffly, letting his hands snake up her sides and rest on her breasts.

"I didn't want to" Jackie admits quietly, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I just can't stay away." Hyde sees the guilt flashing in her eyes, but the feeling of want and lust is too great to worry about feelings.

"I don't mind if you never do" Hyde whispers in her hair, hoisting her up so her legs wrap around his waist. Jackie lets him set her on the bed, raising her arms over her head so he can whip her shirt over her head. He quickly removes her bra and pants, placing kisses along her abdomen. Surprise overwhelms Jackie. This session don't normally include such sweet gestures. His mouth moves over her panties and he presses a kiss over the flower laced into the white cotton before sliding them down her legs. She should feel vulnerable, lying naked in front of him while he still has his full ensemble on, but she doesn't. She never has with Hyde.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she groans into his ear as he presses a finger to her soaked panties.

"You say that everyday doll. And you come back every time. So clearly, we should be doing this." And he leaves it at that, freeing himself of his own clothes.

. . .

Jackie slides her shirt over her head and grabs her purse off of Hyde's counter as he lies in bed, arms behind his head watching her from under the covers.

"Coming back tomorrow?" he murmurs, moving slightly from his position on the bed. Jackie shrugs.

"I assume so" she says emotionlessly, sliding her earrings back into place.

"I have a date at 8, so around 11?" he says with nonchalance. Jackie attempts to mask the flinch that racks her body when she hears him say the word date.

"Sure," she says quietly, and slips through the door. They have an unspoken policy of her never staying the night. They ravage each other's bodies late into the night and even into the early morning, but she never stays. As soon as they are both over-run by orgasm, she slips out normally without anything more than a promise of another meeting. Jackie hates that rule. One of her favorite things about dating Hyde had been the after-sex cuddling. She was forbidden from telling anyone, it would ruin his reputation, but without fault, he never let her fall asleep without having her wrapped in his arms. And she fit perfectly. It was like Cinderella and the glass slipper. Every curve of her body matched every indent of his. But now, she was only in his arms when her legs were wrapped around his waist. It hurt.

She starts her car as quietly as she can and backs out of the driveway, lost in her thoughts on the drive to her apartment. She had bought her own place when she and Fez started dating. She claimed to feel uncomfortable living with a boyfriend. Donna was staying with her now, during summer break. She knew once Eric got home in a month, Donna would move in with him. She pulls the car into the driveway and got out, quickly climbing the stairs and unlocking her door. The apartment was dark and silent when she entered, so she collapses onto the couch, groaning as her sore muscles pull and tug against her in denial.

"You're home late" an accusing voice calls from the kitchen and Jackie whips around to see a head of blonde hair illuminating from the kitchen. She places a startled hand against her chest.

"Donna! You scared me, you lumberjack!" Jackie shrieks, falling back against the couch.

"Sorry, I was just up to get a drink. I figured you got home and had already went to bed while I was sleeping," Donna presses suspiciously.

"The meeting ran late" Jackie snaps, trying to divert Donna's suspicion.

"Yeah, I'll say. 2 o'clock in the morning is definitely late. Must have been a really important meeting," Donna rolls her eyes and moves to stand in front of Jackie with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Jackie, whoever you are cheating with, you need to either break up with Fez or stop seeing this guy. It isn't fair to Fez." Donna exclaims, anger radiating from her. Jackie stands up sharply, glaring up at Donna.

"I know, okay? And I want to stop, but I can't! He is like a drug! I tell myself I will stop and I won't see him anymore but I got back every time!" tears are cascading down Jackie's cheeks now, "I know it isn't fair to Fez and it will hurt him but I can't help it!" Jackie collapses onto the couch, seething from her outbreak. Donna stands in a stunned silence before sitting down gently next to Jackie.

"Do I know him?" Donna asks quietly. Jackie doesn't respond.

"It's him, isn't it?" Donna says gently. It's not really phrased as a question, more of a statement with a hope of contradiction. Jackie nods so softly Donna almost doesn't believe she saw it. Donna sighs and places and arm over Jackie's shoulder, letting her fall onto her shoulder.

"I could tell something was happening. I just hoped it wasn't serious," Donna murmurs, her voice almost drowned out by Jackie's sobs.

"I don't know what to do! Fez is so nice and perfect, but I can't bring myself to love him!" Jackie cries, letting more tears escape down her cheek.

"So you love Hyde?" Donna asks gently, rubbing soothing circles on the brunette's back.

"I…I think so" Jackie whimpers, "But he has been more than adamant that our…thing…is nothing more than just sex"

"Do you want it to be more than sex?"

"I don't know. Part of me does since I do love Steven. But another part of me remembers the roller coaster and the heartbreak that came with dating him. Do I have to remind you about the stripper?"

Donna chuckles, "No, I remember, trust me. Your bitching is hard to forget."

Jackie nudges Donna playfully, "Hey. You should feel privileged to her about my problems. It helps you hear what it is like to really have a life"

Donna sighs, a smile playing on her lips, "I think you need to talk to Hyde. But please talk to Fez first. He is so horny I caught him in the kitchen the other day. He is so desperate he couldn't even make it to the bathroom"

Jackie wrinkles her nose in disgust but chuckles, "I'll talk to them both tomorrow."

. . .

"Jackie, I don't understand!" Fez pleads, placing a desperate hand over Jackie's. Jackie wipes an errant tear from her cheek but shakes her head.

"Fez, I'm doing this for you. It would be selfish for me to stay with you if I can't give you my whole heart. I'm so sorry," Jackie gushes, disregarding to new set of tears cascading down her cheek.

"There's another guy, isn't there" Fez whimpers, his eyes full of hurt and heartbreak. Jackie can't bring herself to respond, so she simply gives a curt nod.

"Do you love him?" Fez whispers. As before, Jackie nods.

"Do you love me?" Fez asks quietly, refusing to meet Jackie's eyes. Jackie hesitates momentarily before responding.

"Yes, but I'm not in love with you" Fez freezes to send her one last pleading glance. Jackie can't do anything more than send him a look flooded with guilt and apologies.

"Fine," he says curtly, brushing himself off and standing up, "Then I am leaving. Good day"

"But Fez," Jackie plays along desperately. He slams the door to his apartment with no response.

. . .

Now, review!


	3. Surprise

Hi everyone! I'm SOOO sorry it took me so long to update! I just have SO much school and crap going on! But you guys seem to love this story so I have to update! I can't promise I will update again anytime soon, but I will try! I have Thanksgiving break in about two weeks, so I can hopefully use that time to update!

But please review or give me alerts! That will make try and update more! I am such an awful updater, I know!

Also, I really want to a series of J/H one-shots which I will do after I finish this! So, keep an eye out for those.

I would guess maybe one or two more chapters. Just gotta wrap up the loose ends!

Disclaimer: Jackie and Hyde aren't married…I clearly do not own anything about this show.

~Jackie/Hyde~

The overwhelming amount of awkwardness and discomfort Hyde feels is distracting from the fact he is supposed to be waiting in anticipation for the arrival of his oldest friend, returning from Africa. The fact that Jackie is pressed tightly up against his side is causing his mind to drift elsewhere.

Mrs. Forman insisted on surprising Eric when he got home from Africa, which he is obviously expecting, and had everyone hide in the basement. Fez crouched behind the freezer, Kelso behind the couch, Laurie terribly hidden behind the television and Mrs. Forman pressed up against the stairs. The problem is, the hiding opportunities on the basement are not vast and in desperation she pushed Hyde and Jackie into the shower and telling them to stay quiet.

So now, Hyde is stuck wedged between a stack of 24 packs and Jackie's rack. And his pants are growing tighter and tighter. Jackie glances up at him desperately and bites her lip. He watches hungrily as the plump bottom lip swells around her tooth, then slipping from under its grasp and slight trail of saliva over the lip, making the light reflect off it like a diamond.

_Fuck, _Hyde thinks as his erection swells and presses up against Jackie's side. She gasps and flinches, falling into stacks of useless cardboard boxes which Hyde barely manages to reach over her and grab to keep from falling, which further drives his erection into her side.

"Shhh!" someone hisses from outside the shower.

"Sorry" Jackie whispers back, flushing. She glances down at Hyde's crotch, and then glares up at him. He shrugs, unsure of what to say. Suddenly, a look crosses her face. A mix between nervousness, scheming and excitement. It terrifies him and turns him on at the same time. His cock is pressed uncomfortably against the zipper of his jeans. He wishes he had worn underwear; he was planning to go out and meet his date after the party anyway.

In Hyde's astonishment, Jackie silently, switches her position so she is kneeling, facing Hyde. Her fingers slip forward and quickly unzip his pants, removing his erection.

"Jackie" he hisses, his voice cracking from lust, "Jackie what the hell?"

"Shhh!" she whispered, bending her head down to place her mouth around Hyde's length. Hyde can't stifle a pleasured groan as his cock is enveloped in Jackie's warm mouth.

"What was that?" Kelso yells loudly, receiving a frantic shushing noise from Mrs. Forman. Jackie freezes mid-suck, sending a look of amusement and fear at Steven.

"Uh...I stubbed my toe" Hyde groans, attempting to keep a steady voice. He doesn't know whether to knead his hands into her hair and hold on for dear life, or push her off since Eric could walk in any minute. But now her tongue is swirling its way up his cock and he knows he is fighting a loosing battle. He intertwines his fingers in her soft hair and bites down as hard as he can on his tongue as his cock is enveloped farther and farther into the wet heat.

He has no idea what has gotten into Jackie. She adamantly refused blowjobs their entire relationship, declaring them "gross and unsanitary" but here she is, his length in her mouth, the only thing keeping the situation private a flimsy, half torn shower curtain.

What he really didn't expect though, was Jackie being able to deep-throat. So when suddenly his entire member has disappeared into her mysteriously talented mouth, he can't stifle the shudder that wracks through his body. Jackie freezes where she is again, eyes widening in horror and again, he can see a bit of excitement.

_What the fuck is wrong with her? _Hyde thinks to himself, as he grips tighter on her hair.

"Is everything okay in there?" a suspicious Laurie calls out in a staged whisper. Jackie looks fervently at Hyde, clearing expecting him to come up with an answer seeing as her mouth is a little busy.

"Yep," Hyde grunts out, licking his lips nervously, "just a little…crowded"

"Haha if I didn't know better, I'd think you were making it with Jackie!" Kelso laughs dazedly, giggling at his own joke.

"Shut up, Kelso!" Fez cries angrily.

Jackie looks up at Hyde, rolling her eyes and continues on her mission. Hyde is thankful he has been practicing staying silent during sex, in fear of calling out a certain name, or he would have been screaming in lust right now.

The basement quiets down as Hyde silently cums into Jackie's mouth and gapes as she swallows every last drop, and uses her tongue to dab the errant splotches around her mouth. She straightens out her shirt and hair, redeeming her bearings. Hyde remains motionless, gaping at the tiny brunette in front of him. Jackie grumbles something illegible under her breath and motions to Hyde's crotch, where his now soft member hangs loose from his zipper. He quickly clears his throat and zips his pants, still unable to take his eyes off Jackie. He is attention is torn though, when the sound of a doorknob turning and an all-too familiar voice chuckling breaks through the silence.

"SURPRISE!" echoes throughout the entire basement, as the hidden group emerges, smiles plastering all their faces. Kitty has tears streaming down her face.

"ERIC!" she cries and lunges at him, nearly dragging him to the ground.

"Okay, mom," Eric chuckles, patting her back, "Okay. I was home like 6 months ago, remember? Okay…ow. Mom! OW!" Red rolls his eyes and pries his wife of his son who massages his neck.

"Hey man!" Hyde smirks, leaning in to give Forman a sincere hug. He wasn't one for feelings, but he missed that guy.

"ERIC!" Fez shrieks and wraps his arms around Eric's midsection, burying his face in his shirt.

"Hey, Fez," Eric laughs good naturedly, "Nice to see you too, buddy"

"I missed you, Eric" Fez whimpers, making no move to disentangle himself from Eric.

"Me too, Fez. But man, you gotta let go. This is getting weird" Eric mumbles, his voice going more desperate by the word.

"I'll take care of this" Hyde grumbles, yanking Fez off Eric. Fez pouts, but is quickly distracted by the pie Kitty has just brought down.

"Foreman!" Kelso exclaims happily, wrapping his arms happily around Eric, "You missed so much! How was Africa? Did you wrestle a kangaroo? I have always wanted to do that!"

"Kelso, that would be Austr…nevermind! Good to see you too!" Eric chuckled, returning the hug.

"Hey, little brother," Laurie smirked, "You still look like a nerd"

"You still look like a whore" Eric replied, grinning, "some things don't change"

"Hey, Eric!" Jackie said enthusiastically, rushing to give him a hug.

"Hey, Jackie" Eric responds unsurely, patting her back awkwardly and giving the group a look of confusion.

Donna emerges from outside, carrying two of Eric's suitcases.

"Eric, these are NOT that heavy!" Donna complains, setting them down next to the door. But then Eric is kissing her passionately and her anger seems to disappear.

"Oh get a room!" Jackie cries, and mumbles of agreement follow. Donna just sends them a glare, before entwining her hands in Eric's as they take their seats on the couch.

Presents are exchanged, small talk is made, Kitty cries, cake is eaten, Kitty cries some more and eventually Red, Kitty and Laurie disappear upstairs, leaving the gang alone in the basement.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Hyde asks, a smirk widening on his face.

"You know it!" Kelso exclaims, reaching for the lighter.

~Puddin'Pop~

Eric (voice cracking): I missed you guys SO much.

Hyde: Okay, Foreman, calm down. No need for tears…oh come on Foreman!

Kelso: Know what's awesome about having a baby? I get a real excuse to use the slides at the playgrounds. Except sometimes I forget to take Betsy down with me.

Jackie: Eric, I was kind of hoping you would get some muscle in Africa. Oh well.

Fez: Jackie, why must you always tear down men? Why, Jackie, why?

Donna: Fez, no crying in the circle

Eric: Wait…did you two break up?

Hyde: Wait, did you?

Kelso: Damn Jackie, you've gone through 3 out of the 4 guys! That's like…half!

Jackie: Shut up, Michael. Anyway it's not any of your business guys.

Fez: Oh but Jackie, do they know WHY we broke up?

Donna: Fez, shut up!

Eric: No wait, I want to hear this!  
Hyde: I don't! This is the circle guys, come on.

Kelso: Was it because I'm too pretty?

Jackie: *pinches Kelso* Shut up, Michael! And Fez, you shut up. This is private.

Fez: Oh, but then why was there another guy involved?

Donna: …

Eric: WHAT?

Hyde: oh

Keslo: JACKIE cheated?

Jackie: Everyone shut up!

Fez: Oh yes, and more than that, she is apparently in love with him!

Donna: Crap

Eric: Wait…WHAT?

Hyde: What. The. Hell? Crap…

Kelso: WHAT?

Jackie: *crying* Fez, you suck! *runs out of basement*

Fez: I didn't cheat!

Donna: Fez, you are a jerk *punches him on shoulder and runs out after Jackie*

Eric: I was only gone for like 6 months!

Hyde: …

Kelso: I can't believe Jackie cheated! And all those times she yelled at ME!

Fez: Ai, guys, my heart is breaking!

Eric: FEZ! No crying in the circle! Hyde, did you know anything about this?

Hyde: Me? No! What? Why? Shut up, Foreman.

Kelso: A little defensive there, Hyde.

Fez: Yes Hyde, I agree. Wait a minute…YOU SON OF A BITCH! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! *lunges at Hyde*

Eric: *attempting to get Fez off of Hyde* Kelso, Keslo HELP! I am NOT strong enough for this!

Hyde: get the hell off me, man! I don't know what you're talking about!

Kelso: *laughing*

~Jackie/Hyde~

Hyde presses the bag of ice against his eyes, praying he won't get a black eye.

"This sucks, man!" Hyde groans, glaring at the television, "I got beat up by Fez! That's almost as bad as getting beat up by you!"

"Thanks, Hyde," Eric mumbles sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "But dude…you were sleeping with Jackie. You kind of deserve it"

"I never said I was" Hyde snaps, glaring at Eric.

"Oh, come on!" Eric groans, glaring back at Hyde, "Then say you weren't"

Hyde opens his mouth as if looking for a response, but shuts it after a moment.

"Fine, I was. Happy now?" Hyde shoots, staring blankly back at the television.

"Not really. Man, why? It's Jackie! Not only is she your ex-girlfriend, but she's Fez's girlfriend! Couldn't you have gotten the stripper back or something? I never got to see her!"

"Sorry to inconvenience you, Foreman" Hyde snaps, returning his glare to Eric. Eric throws his hands up in surrender.

"Someone's crabby tonight!" Eric states, pointing a finger at Hyde. Hyde sneers at him.

"No duh, Foreman. I just got beat up by Fez!"

"Cause you were sleeping with his girlfriend!" Eric exclaims, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"So? It's Jackie"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, only Jackie. Only the girl who YOU screwed it up with by marrying a stripper! And who Fez has only been pining after for like…6 years!" Eric shoots, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"I didn't screw it up, man! Jackie did! I went to prop-I mean see her, and she was getting it in with KELSO." Hyde yells, standing up off the couch with no regards for the ice bag that has fallen to the floor.

"Well, from what I heard, they didn't do anything!" Eric argues, standing up to face off against Hyde.

"Well you weren't there! Kelso was naked!" Hyde responds icily.

"When isn't Kelso naked?" Eric presses further, glaring.

"Wait…why are we even talking about this? Screw it!" Hyde mumbles, sitting stiffly back onto the couch.

"Because you aren't over it, man!" Eric says, desperation seeming to overtake his voice, "Just admit that you still love her!"

"I don't love her! I never loved her!" Hyde spits, his teeth clenched together.

"BS. I saw the ring. I know you were gonna propose" Eric says, his eyes glinting, knowing he has trapped Hyde. Hyde stiffens.

"What? What the hell? How did you see the ring?" Hyde says, venom in his voice.

"Red wanted something that they kept in your room, he asked me to look for it. I saw it" Eric has a smile crossing his features now.

"Fine. So maybe I WAS going to propose. Was. But now, I'm not. She ruined my life, man! Did you not see how awful it was with her?"

"Oh yeah, it was a disaster. You were actually happy, you had an awesome job, you graduated high school, you were thinking about getting MARRIED! All I saw was you living a better life than anyone could have thought you could have! And now you're back to her! You just refuse to admit that you love her! Just admit it!" Eric screams, his voice hitting abnormally high pitches by now.

"I don't love her!" Hyde growls, throwing the ice pack angrily at the coffee table, "I don't love ANYONE!"

"Just shut up and admit it! Admit you love her! She isn't even here! Just tell me! You need to realize you are in love with that bitchy, crazy devil!"

"I don't love her!" Hyde screams, desperation growing in his voice.

"Then WHY are you sleeping with her?" Eric asks, eyes piercing through Hyde's.

"Because…I…god DAMMIT!" Hyde spits, running his hands through his hands.

Eric sighs and sits on the arm of the couch, placing a comforting hand softly on Hyde's shoulder.

"Look Hyde, I don't like that you stole Jackie from one of your best friends…again, and I don't really like Jackie, but man, you LOVE her. I don't know why or what kind of spell she has over you, but you really love her. And she loves you. And you both seem so happy together. You need to get her back."

"What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm not supposed to love ANYONE and especially not JACKIE. But she is…fucking amazing. But she shouldn't be! SHIT!" Hyde growls in frustration, grabbing his glasses off the table and standing up, moving toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Eric asks in confusion.

"Wait, I'm gonna need that goddamn ring" Hyde grumbles, disappearing into his room.

"Good job, Hyde" Eric smirks, grabbing a beer out of the shower.


End file.
